January 20
January 20 is the 20th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are 345 days (346 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Contents * 1 Events * 2 Born * 3 Deceased * 4 celebration / commemoration etc. * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1968 - An explosion and fire at a refinery in the Dutch village Pernis make two dead and 70 injured and provide millions of damage. * Media ** 1982 - Ozzy Osbourne , former lead singer of Black Sabbath , bite the head off of a live bat thrown at him during a performance. ** 1986 - The last Bommel About appear. ** 2012 - The FBI takes the website Megaupload.com from the air. Hackers group Anonymous responds with a major attack on websites of US government agencies and the music industry. * War ** 1841 - Hong Kong by the British occupied. ** 1990 - Soviet troops erected a bloodbath in Baku , also known as Black January . ** 2011 - Dutch F-16 's, along with Danish , Norwegian and British aircraft, intercept above the North Sea, two Russian bombers of type Tupolev Tu-95 Bear . * Politics ** 1265 - First session of the English Parliament in the Palace of Westminster . ** 1941 - Franklin Delano Roosevelt is inaugurated as president for the third time, unique in American history. ** 1942 - The Nazis decide on the Wannsee Conference about the "final solution" ("solution of the Jewish question"). ** 1960 - Hendrik Verwoerd announced a referendum to determine whether South Africa a republic should be. ** 1996 - Yasser Arafat won brilliantly the first presidential elections in the autonomous Palestinian territories. ** 1998 - The Washington Post reported on a relationship of President Clinton with intern Monica Lewinsky . ** 2009 - Barack Obama is the first African-American president of the United States inaugurated. ** 2013 - US President Barack Obama explains in the "Blue Room" of the White House the oath for his second term. * Science and Technology ** 1896 - First use of X-rays in medicine , both in Germany and in the United States. Born * 1630 - Philip Florinus of Palatinate-Sulzbach , Austrian Marshall (deceased in 1703 ) * 1654 - Michiel de Swaen , surgeon and one of the main southern Dutch / Flemish rhetoricians (deceased in 1707 ) * 1716 - Charles III , King of Spain (deceased in 1788 ) * 1751 - Ferdinand of Parma , Duke of Parma (deceased in 1802 ) * 1795 - Frans Vervloet , Belgian painter, draftsman and lithographer (deceased in 1872 ) * 1849 - Marie of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach (deceased in 1922 ) * 1849 - August Strindberg , Swedish writer (deceased in 1912 ) * 1857 - Vladimir Bechterev , Russian neurologist (deceased in 1927 ) * 1860 - Antônio Parreiras , Brazilian artist (deceased in 1937 ) * 1865 - Anton Handlirsch , Austrian entomologist (deceased in 1935 ) * 1870 - Guillaume Lekeu , Belgian composer (deceased in 1894 ) * 1875 - Henrik Sjöberg , Swedish athlete + Turner (deceased in 1905 ) * 1877 - Albert Van Huffel , Flemish Belgian architect (deceased in 1935 ) * 1893 - Georg Åberg , Swedish athlete (deceased in 1946 ) * 1893 - Alphons Boosten , Dutch architect (deceased in 1951 ) * 1899 - Kenjiro Takayanagi , Japanese television pioneer (deceased in 1990 ) * 1899 - Armas Toivonen , Finnish athlete (deceased in 1973 ) * 1903 - Klaas van Beeck , Dutch conductor (deceased in 1979 ) * 1907 - Carlotta Monti , American actress (deceased in 1993 ) * 1908 - Fleur Cowles , American journalist, publisher and artist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1911 - Edward Schroeder , American skater (deceased in 2005 ) * 1913 - Odd Frantzen , Norwegian footballer (deceased in 1977 ) * 1913 - Tollien Schuurman , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1994 ) * 1916 - Johan Adolf Pengel , Surinamese politician (deceased in 1970 ) * 1920 - Federico Fellini , Italian film-maker (deceased in 1993 ) * 1921 - Connie Haines , American singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1922 - Ray Anthony , American trumpeter, bandleader, composer, and actor * 1922 - Enrico Manfredini , Italian archbishop of Bologna (deceased in 1983 ) * 1924 - Yvonne Loriod , French pianist (deceased in 2010 ) * 1929 - Fireball Roberts , American race car driver (deceased in 1964 ) * 1930 - Buzz Aldrin , American astronaut * 1933 - Don Thompson , British athlete (deceased in 2006 ) * 1934 - Tom Baker , British actor * 1934 - Giorgio Bassi , Italian racing driver * 1935 - Edward Demuyt , Belgian politician * 1939 - Frits Frijmersum , Surinamese politician * 1941 - Pim ter Linde , Dutch music manager * 1943 - Roel van Duijn , Dutch anarchist politician and campaigner * 1943 - Armando Guebuza , Mozambican president * 1945 - Eric Stewart , British musician and composer * 1946 - David Lynch , US director * 1946 - Ricardo Puno Jr. , Filipino lawyer, columnist and television presenter * 1947 - Cyrille Guimard , French cyclist and sports director * 1949 - Goran Persson , Swedish politician, former Prime Minister * 1951 - Clyde Sefton , Australian cyclist * 1951 - Alexander Vercamer , Belgian politician * 1952 - Paul Stanley , American musician * 1954 - Jos van der Donk , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 1956 - John Naber , American swimmer and Olympic champion * 1956 - Henk Poort , Dutch opera singer and musical star * 1956 - Rodolfo Rodriguez , Uruguayan footballer * 1957 - Aloe Alchanov , Chechen politician * 1957 - Guy Manning , British multi-instrumentalist and singer * 1957 - Ton Spranger , Dutch footballer * 1958 - Paula Patricio , Dutch television presenter * 1959 - Cees Mudde , Dutch painter and illustrator * 1960 - Nils Henrik Asheim , Norwegian composer * 1960 - Falk Boden , German cyclist * 1960 - Will Wright , American computer game designer * 1961 - Patricio Yáñez , Chilean footballer * 1962 - Hans Bonte , Belgian politician * 1962 - Olav Mol , Dutch motorsport commentator * 1964 - Aquilino Pimentel III , Filipino lawyer and politician * 1964 - Fareed Zakaria , Indian-American journalist and writer * 1965 - Sophie Rhys-Jones , Countess of Wessex * 1966 - Mylène d'Anjou , Dutch actress and cabaret artist * 1966 - Fatima Bali , Belgian politician * 1966 - Rainn Wilson , American actor * 1967 - Agnes Kant , Dutch politician * 1969 - Darren Braithwaite , British athlete * 1969 - Andre Cason , American athlete * 1970 - Dennis Hulshoff , Dutch footballer * 1971 - Gary Barlow , British singer * 1971 - Davit Kizilashvili , Georgian footballer * 1973 - Mathilde d'Udekem d'Acoz , queen of Belgium * 1974 - Paskal Jakobsen , Dutch singer and guitarist * 1975 - Norberto Fontana , Argentine racing driver * 1976 - Lilian Jégou , French cyclist * 1976 - Pablo Lastras , Spanish cyclist * 1976 - Gretha Smit , Dutch skater * 1976 - Jeroen Spitzenberger , Dutch actor * 1977 - Ilian Stoyanov , Bulgarian footballer * 1977 - JC Tran , Vietnamese-American poker player * 1977 - Sid Wilson , American musician * 1978 - Sonja Kesselschläger , German athlete * 1978 - Davit Mujiri , Georgian footballer * 1979 - Rob Bourdon , American drummer * 1981 - Koen Barbé , Belgian cyclist * 1981 - Jürgen Colin , Dutch footballer * 1981 - Owen Hargreaves , British footballer * 1981 - Crystal Lowe , Canadian actress * 1981 - Anders Olsson , Swedish chess * 1981 - Jason Richardson , American basketball player * 1981 - Balz Weber , Swiss mountain biker * 1982 - Fredrik Strømstad , Norwegian footballer * 1982 - Pierre Webó , Cameroonian footballer * 1983 - Niek van der Bruggen , Dutch DJ * 1983 - Daniel Fernandez Artola , Spanish footballer * 1983 - Roy Chipolina , Gibraltar footballer * 1983 - Philipp Schörghofer , Austrian alpine skier * 1985 - Ehsan Hadadi , Iranian athlete * 1985 - Marko Kolsi , Finnish footballer * 1986 - Istvan Bakx , Dutch footballer * 1987 - Marco Simoncelli , Italian motorcycle racer (deceased in 2011 ) * 1988 - Eugene Godsoe , American swimmer * 1988 - Callum MacLeod , British racing driver * 1988 - Pasquale di Sabatino , Italian racing driver * 1989 - Dena Kaplan , Australian actress * 1990 - Polona Hercog , Slovenian tennis * 1991 - Renato Ibarra , Ecuadorian footballer * 1991 - Jolyon Palmer , British racing driver * 1991 - Jacqueline Seifriedsberger , Austrian ski jumper * 1992 - Mauro Calamia , Swiss racing driver * 1994 - Lucas Piazon , Brazilian footballer Deceased * 250 - Fabian , Pope and Martyr * 640 - Eadbald , Anglo-Saxon King of Kent * 1516 - Juan Díaz de Solís (about 46), Spanish navigator * 1649 - Godefridus Cornelisz Udemans (about 66), Dutch minister * 1666 - Anne of Austria (64), Queen of France * 1813 - Christoph Martin Wieland (79), German writer * 1819 - Charles IV (70), King of Spain * 1837 - Adam Afzelius (86), Swedish botanist * 1848 - Christiaan VIII (61), king of Denmark and Norway * 1875 - Jean-François Millet (60), French painter * 1882 - John Linnell (89), English painter * 1885 - Johan Filip Koenraad Schwaebe (78) Dutch publisher, printer and writer * 1896 - Graciano Lopez Jaena (39), Filipino revolutionary and national hero * 1901 - Zénobe Gramme (74), Belgian scientist * 1902 - Aubrey Thomas de Vere , Irish poet and critic * 1906 - Marcelo Spínola y Maestre (71), Spanish blissful and Cardinal Archbishop of Seville * 1927 - Emil Bourgonjon (85), Belgian sculptor * 1933 - Isabelo Tampinco (82), Filipino sculptor * 1936 - Andries Bonger (74), Dutch art collector * 1936 - George V (70), King of the United Kingdom * 1936 - Jarl Öhman (44), Finnish footballer and football coach * 1948 - Joseph Simons (59), Flemish writer * 1949 - Joseph Cuypers (87), Dutch architect * 1957 - James Connolly (88), American athlete * 1965 - Alan Freed (43), U.S. diskjockey * 1966 - Peter Kuhn (55), Dutch cartoonist * 1971 - Antonio Bacci (85), Italian curial cardinal * 1973 - Lorenz Böhler (88), Austrian surgeon * 1982 - Marc Demeyer (31), Belgian cyclist * 1983 - Garrincha (49), Brazilian footballer * 1984 - Johnny Weissmuller (79), American swimmer and actor * 1989 - John Harding (92), British marshal * 1990 - Naruhiko Higashikuni (102), Japanese prince and former Prime Minister of Japan * , 1990 - Barbara Stanwyck (82), American actress * 1993 - Audrey Hepburn (63), Dutch-British actress * 1994 - Matt Busby (84), Scottish footballer and coach * 1996 - Jef Mermans (73), Belgian footballer * 1997 - Herman Alarm (53), Dutch linguist * 1999 - Josefina Plá (95), Paraguayan writer, poet, artist and art critic * 2002 - Tom van Beek (70), Dutch actor * 2004 - Alan Brown (84), British Formula 1 driver * 2005 - Per Borten (91), Norwegian Prime Minister * 2006 - Fred van der Werff (90), Dutch entrepreneur * 2007 - Yvonne Habets (58), Dutch journalist and TV presenter * 2007 - Anatol Rapoport (95), American mathematician * 2007 - Alfredo Ripstein (90), Mexican director * 2007 - Ali de Vries (92), Dutch athlete * 2009 - Ramón de Algeciras (70), Spanish flamenco guitarist * 2009 - Stéphanos II Ghattas (89), cardinal and Egyptian Coptic patriarch of Alexandria * 2009 - René Michaux (55), Belgian gendarme in the Dutroux case * 2009 - David Newman (75), American tenor saxophonist * 2009 - Gerrit van der Valk (80), Dutch entrepreneur * 2009 - Dina Vierny (89), French supermodel * 2010 - Arjen Grolleman (37), Dutch radio DJ * 2011 - Paul Ducheyne (85), Belgian football president * 2011 - Bruce Gordon (94), American actor * 2012 - Etta James (73), American singer * 2012 - Harry Underwater (61), Dutch specialist cybercrime * 2013 - Frans van Hoof (71), Dutch writer and poet * 2014 - Claudio Abbado (80), Italian conductor * 2014 - James Jacks (66), American film producer * 2014 - John Mackey (96), Irish-New Zealand bishop * 2014 - Jan Manschot (66), Dutch drummer * 2014 - Dick Mulder (94), Dutch Church leader * 2014 - Leen van de Velde (87), Dutch footballer * 2015 - Edgar Froese (70), German artist * 2015 - Onno Krijn (57), Dutch composer and musician * 2015 - Peter Pontiac (63) Dutch illustrator and cartoonist * 2015 - Hitoshi Saito (54), Japanese judoka Celebration / commemoration etc. Saint Sebastian * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Sebastian († c. 288 ) - Freedom Memorial ** St. Fabian (Flavius) († 250 ) - Freedom Memorial ** Holy Desiderius / Disdir Kortrijk († 1194 ) ** Holy Fechin Fore (Fobhar) († 665 ) ** Holy Smeralda (or Smiralda or Eustochia) Calafato († 1485 ) ** Saint Euthymius the Great († 473 ) * The inauguration of the president of the United States every four years on this date held since 1937 (with two exceptions: Dwight D. Eisenhower and Ronald Reagan on January 21) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1942 - lowest mean daily temperature -12.7 ° C * 1999 - Highest mean daily temperature 10 ° C * 1940 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.3 ° C * 1999 - Highest maximum temperature 12.1 ° C * 1960 - Highest hourly average wind speed 17 m / s * 1929 - Longest sunshine duration 7.3 hours * 1993 - Longest rainfall duration 18.4 hours * 1993 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 16.1 mm * 1950 - Best day average relative humidity 65% Belgium Record counts * 1838 - lowest mean daily temperature -12.8 ° C * 2007 - Highest mean daily temperature 11.9 ° C * 1838 - Lowest minimum temperature -17.8 ° C * 2007 and 1918 - Highest maximum temperature 12.8 ° C * 1954 - Top etmaalsom of precipitation 19 mm Extraordinary events * 1940 - Lowest minimum temperature ever in Belgium: -30.1 ° C in Rochefort. Elsewhere at -22.2 ° C and -25.5 ° C in Vilvoorde in Haacht. * 1954 - 62 mm rainfall on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * 1963 - Minima to -17.9 ° C in Gerdingen (Bree) and -19.1 ° C at the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * 1987 - Coldest January decade of the century: average temperature is -8.3 ° C. * 1993 - Warmest January decade of the century: average temperature: 8.5 ° C. Category:Date Category:January